


Your Touch, My Heart

by Tonks914



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks914/pseuds/Tonks914
Summary: "Touch comes before sight, before speech.It is the first language, and the last, and it always tells the truth." - Margaret AtwoodTeddy and James will figure this out,  they have to.





	Your Touch, My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Getting this under 1000 words was quite a challenge! Hopefully it is still coherent. 
> 
> Massive thank you to my wonderful beta. Don't worry, your notes were very funny. Xoxo
> 
> Prompt: We're not alone.

After they’d _finally_ gotten together – admitted their feelings, crossed the daunting hurdle of the age gap,  told the family – he’d thought the hard part was over. It never crossed his mind that just being together could be a challenge – not for _them,_ anyway. They were Teddy and James; they knew each other better than anyone, closer than brothers, partners in crime since first breath. They couldn’t possibly be bad at a relationship.

At first, it wasn't noticeable. Alone they were perfect - their evenings spent in warm laughter and quiet moans. Trouble was that since their “coming out” they were rarely alone. Family bonding used as a kind, albeit inconvenient way to show acceptance.

Every relationship had growing pains, James knew this. Choices that you didn’t even realize you were making, adding up to define who you were as a couple. Sleepovers? Lights on during sex? Most of these decisions came easily – PDA, however, was a challenge.

James was tactile, been teased about it for as long as he can remember. Well before they were even together, it was common for the family to stumble upon him, head pooled in Teddy’s lap, feet thrown atop Lily’s legs. Touching just made him feel whole, safe. Teddy might’ve taken the piss a bit when they were younger, but had always done as he pulled James into his side, carded his fingers through his hair. He never begrudged James the contact - not until they’d started dating.

He’s kept these thoughts to himself, afraid to sound like a petulant child. He didn't need anything else to make him feel less mature than Teddy. The  age gap, friendly jibes from the family, and raised eyebrows from Teddy’s coworkers, had accomplished that quite successfully.

Teddy used to make him feel better about it. He’d find moments alone, whisper sweet nothings about how James was perfect and all he ever wanted, interactions that left James feeling ten feet tall. Today though, the fact that he couldn’t reach out and hold Teddy’s hand, but could do everything under the sun once they were alone, it made James feel dirty in a way that that it never did before. He understood when they’d first gotten together; both unsure how the family would react to the coupling. Now though, when everything should be easier, it felt like something was amiss.

These thoughts coursed through James’s head that night, as he sat with his family and Teddy, watching a film about a princess and a frog. He faintly remembered the fairytale from a book that his father used to read. Although the idea of fairytale love had him feeling quite surly considering his own boyfriend strategically placed himself a foot away, a bowl of crisps acting as a barrier between them.

He sighed, reaching down to grab another handful of crisps. In the bowl, his hand bumped Teddy’s, who retracted his own as if burned.

James froze, unable to comprehend what just happened, before he shook his head and stomped out of the living room, Teddy close on his heels.

“You okay?” Teddy asked, the door shutting behind them.

James flashed him an incredulous look, feeling tenseness ripple through his jaw. “Teddy, you just flinched when we touched.”

Teddy visibly relaxed. “Oh, is that all?”

“Is that all?” James shouted, releasing a humourless laugh. “Yeah, that’s all. My boyfriend doesn't touch me.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit dramatic? They don’t want to see us getting off, Jamie. This is already a lot for them.”

“Doesn’t matter how I feel?”

“What are you talking about? Of course it does,” Teddy said, “but you’re acting like I never touch you. I’m pretty sure you have a love bite to prove you wrong there.”

“It’s not the same, Teddy.”

James was disgusted, but whether with Teddy’s inability to understand this or his own inability to get over it, he wasn’t sure. “I fucking love you,” he choked out, “but we’re two months into our relationship, we should be disgusting all the time and I can’t even get you to touch me! Why? Because you’re afraid that someone might get the wrong impression?” Teddy had the decency to look guilty, his eyes finding his feet. “I mean, they already know we’re together...we’re adults, I think it’s safe to assume they know we’re fucking.”

“Keep your voice down,” Teddy hissed, looking around.

“You’re unbelievable. You know what, maybe this was a mistake.”

“What?” Teddy reached out helplessly. “Jamie…”

“No,” James said, brushing his hand away and turning back to the house.  “We’ll just talk later.”

James made his way back into the living room and fell into an armchair.

“Alright?” Albus asked.

He nodded, not daring to speak or make direct eye contact with anyone.  He didn’t want to break down but when Teddy returned, hovering by the entryway in his peripheral, he had to bite his lip to keep his composure. Teddy waited for a beat before moving purposefully into the room. To James’s surprise, he didn’t stop at the sofa but made his way directly to James, crawling into his lap and kissing him as if his life depended on it.

“I am so fucking in love with you,” he announced, not bothering to quiet his voice. “You deserve everything and I want to spend forever giving it to you.” He punctuated his words by kissing down James’s jaw.

James felt his pulse race, his eyes roll back at the sensation, even as he heard someone clear their throat. “Teddy, we're not alone.”

“Too much?” he asked breathlessly, pulling back.

“Too much,” Albus spat.

“Sorry.” Teddy said, before falling into the small space at James’s side.

Teddy’s cheeks were red, his hands fidgety in a way that was very out of character, both sure signs that this hadn't been easy for him. They looked at each other as they snuggled up,  their smiles fond, barely watching the woman on the screen get her prince – after all, they had their _own_ happily ever after.

 


End file.
